Snow Prince (Ever After)
by Crimson Wine
Summary: Happily ever after remains exist in every fairytale. Tapi pangeran salju dalam kisah ini tak menginginkan putri cantik, ibu peri baik hati, atau pangeran lain yang tampan. Satu-satunya yang dia butuhkan dalam hidupnya hanya seorang ratu sihir jahat, dan sebuah apel beracun. Apa kisahnya bisa berakhir bahagia selama-lamanya? Kyuhyun/Sungmin. KyuMin couple. Mind to R&R?


**Snow Prince (Ever After)**

_happily ever after remains exist in every fairytale_

by Kiri-chan

oOo

Semua dongeng diawali dengan _once upon a time_, dan diakhiri dengan _happily ever after_.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi pada kisah hidupnya =,=

_Click!_

_Click!_

Cahaya blitz menyambar dari berbagai sudut. Sang tokoh utama masih bergerak membentuk berbagai pose. Memamerkan kulit pucatnya yang seputih salju, bibirnya yang semerah darah, dan rambutnya yang sehitam kayu eboni.

"Kyaaa! Snow Prince!"

"Shirayuki ouji-sama~"

"Kerja yang bagus, Kyuhyun-ah." Senyuman lembut di ujung sana mengalihkan perhatian Cho Kyuhyun dari teriakan ribut gadis-gadis penggemarnya.

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak suka _outdoor_, Leeteuk hyung." Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalanya, berbisik. "Terlalu berisik."

Yang dipanggil Leeteuk hanya tertawa kecil. "Ini juga termasuk dalam strategi promosi, Kyu. Kau masih baru di Jepang. Dan semakin sering kau menunjukkan wajah tampanmu di muka umum, maka kau akan semakin terkenal. Bukankah itu tujuanmu? Menjadi terkenal?"

Kyuhyun menutup kepala dengan hoodie jaketnya. "Hm… yah… terserah kau, hyung."

Pemuda pucat itu menyambar kaleng minuman buah dari container terdekat, menenggaknya tergesa tanpa peduli image. Meskipun begitu, gadis-gadis yang mengawasinya dari balik pagar pembatas masih saja menjerit-jerit persis orang gila.

"Aku dengar dari ibumu, kau sudah lulus dari jurusan kedokteran universitas Seoul, dan seharusnya sekarang kau sudah mulai magang."

"Hn…" Kyuhyun masih menenggak minumannya cuek.

"Kenapa mahasiswa kedokteran bisa terdampar di dunia hiburan?" Leeteuk memiringkan kepalanya, menyelidik.

"Siapa yang tahu, hyung?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. Bangkit dari duduk dan berlalu, akan memulai sesi pemotretan selanjutnya.

"Dan aku dengar dari adikmu, Taemin."

Kalimat yang ini berhasil menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kau menerima tawaran jadi idola di Jepang karena mencari seseorang."

oOo

"SHIRAYUKI OUJI~~! KYAAAAA!"

"Bungkam tante-tante girang itu, Jungmo hyung!"

"Ming… Risa-chan masih 21 tahun, masih pantas ber_fangirling_ ria." Jungmo, Kim Jungmo, hanya menanggapi dengan tambahan helaan napas. "Jangan terlalu sensitif begitu."

"Aku tidak sensitif dan—" Pemuda mungil yang dipanggil 'Ming' melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipi penuh-penuh, "—umur internasionalku juga 21 tahun, tapi aku tidak SEMENGERIKAN Risa obaa-san!"

"O-Oii! Lihat siapa yang bicara!" Oribe Risa melempar tudingannya ke wajah pemuda mungil itu. "KAU! KIM SUNGMIN YANG MENGAKU BERUMUR 21 TAHUN PADAHAL BANYAK ORANG YANG MENGIRA KAU BELUM LULUS SMP!"

Sungmin terbelalak, mata rubahnya yang bulat itu malah tampak semakin lucu dengan ekspresi marah. "_FOR GOD'S SAKE! I'M OLDER THAN YOU FOR 5 MONTHS!_"

Mata bulat Risa mengerjap, satu dua kali. "HYAAAH! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI BAHASA INGGRIS!" Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menatap memelas ke arah Jungmo. "Apa yang Sungmin-chan bicarakan, Jungmo nii-chan?"

"Dia bilang kau cantik." Jungmo tersenyum kalem.

"Jungmo hyung! Jangan asal translate!" Sungmin membentak sebelum mata garangnya kembali ke arah Risa. "Dan kau! Berhenti memanggilku 'Sungmin-chan'!"

"Oke, oke… Minnie-chan!"

Api imajiner siap berkobar dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala Sungmin. "MATI KAU! TANTE GIRAAAANG!"

"HYAAA! VAS ITU MAHAL! JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KAU—"

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK BERANI, HAH?!"

Jungmo memijat keningnya frustasi. 6 tahun lebih tinggal bersama dua orang yang usianya sama-sama 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu, rasanya seperti tinggal dengan dua bocah TK.

Jungmo mengenal Sungmin sejak kecil. Dulu mereka berdua tinggal di Los Angeles. Tapi kehidupan mereka mulai terpisah sejak Sungmin mengenal 6 orang bernama Heechul, Jaejoong, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Henry. Kumpulan _player_ kelas kakap yang mengajak Sungmin berpindah dari satu ranjang ke ranjang gadis lain. Hal yang secara instan mengubah Sungmin menjadi _womanizer_, walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri Sungmin adalah _natural born lady killer _tanpa pengaruh 6 orang itu sekalipun. Sudah banyak gadis yang jatuh di bawah kakinya, bahkan banyak lelaki tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

_Lelaki termasuk Jungmo juga, sebenarnya._

Sedangkan Risa muncul saat Jungmo dan Sungmin sudah tinggal di Jepang. Sama sekali tidak ada yang istimewa. Gadis itu hanya terlalu ceria, terlalu bersemangat, dan terlalu berisik.

"Hyung? Kau melamun?" Tepukan di bahunya mengagetkan Jungmo.

"Oh? Kalian sudah berhenti kejar-kejaran?" Jungmo hanya mengerjapkan matanya terkejut.

Sungmin merengut. "Yah, hyung… kau benar-benar terlihat _out of space_, kukira kau kerasukan hantu Sadako."

"HEI! Apa maksudmu melirikku seperti itu, Minnie-chan? Aku sudah potong rambut dan—"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN PANGGILAN MENJIJIKKAN ITU, OBAA-SAN!"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU 'OBAA-SAN' KALAU BEGITU!"

"BAGAIMANA KALAU OBAKE?!"

"HYAA! AWAS KAU, MINNIE-CHANNNN!"

Jungmo terkekeh geli kali ini. Bagaimanapun hidup bersama mereka berdua selalu lebih baik daripada hidup sendirian. Dua orang itu yang selama ini membantu menopang hidupnya. Jungmo tak tahu harus bagaimana tanpa dua orang itu.

Mereka membentuk band. Jungmo basis, Sungmin gitaris, Risa vokalis. Dibantu 2 pemuda lain yang mengampu drummer dan keyboardis. Tampil di berbagai tempat, berpindah-pindah. Entah itu café, jalanan, atau bar-bar malam. Dan Jungmo bersyukur usaha mereka cukup untuk menyewa flat bersama dan makan sehari-hari.

"_Penampilan selanjutnya?" _

Risa berhenti mengejar Sungmin saat tawa merdu dari layar televisi terdengar. Gadis itu langsung melipat kakinya dan memandang televisi dengan mata berbinar-binar terang. Sungmin mendecih melihat ekspresi Risa yang—menurutnya—terlihat sangat bodoh itu.

"_Aku hanya mengikuti prosedur dimana aku tampil. Aku masih sangat baru jadi aku belum ingin berharap banyak."_

"Ouji-sama~" Risa menyatukan kedua tangannya, membuat Sungmin mendesis muak dan Jungmo terkekeh geli. "Menyanyilah sedikiiit saja~ aku ingin mendengar angelik voisu-muu~"

"_Angelic voice._" Sungmin memutar bola matanya sebab pelafalan bahasa Inggris Risa yang payah.

Risa hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas, tak peduli.

"_Eh, menyanyi? Sekarang?"_ Pemuda Korea di dalam TV itu menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil tersenyum malu saat salah satu wartawan memintanya untuk menyanyikan satu dua baris lagu. _"Akan kucoba sedikit."_

"KYAAAA! KYUHYUN-SAMAAAAA!" Risa menjerit histeris tapi bungkam saat Sungmin melempar bantal ke kepalanya.

Cho Kyuhyun, penyanyi pendatang baru dari Korea yang punya julukan 'pangeran salju' itu mulai berdeham. Menatap lurus ke arah kamera. Menatap sangat dalam. Seolah benar-benar sedang menatap seseorang.

"_I'm awake but my world is half asleep. I pray for this heart to be unbroken, but without you all I'm going to be is…" _

Senandung halus itu terdengar dalam keheningan. Mungkin kebanyakan tak mengerti arti lagunya, hanya saja semua orang terlanjur tenggelam jauh dalam suara Kyuhyun, ekspresi Kyuhyun, tatapan Kyuhyun.

"_…_ _incomplete."_

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar lirih, namun segera menghening saat Kyuhyun kembali menatap teduh ke arah kamera, melanjutkan lagunya.

"_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go. I don't wanna make you face this world alone. I never wanna let you go."_

Risa tercekat. Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah semakin tajam saat lagunya semakin dekat dengan lirik terakhir. Hening lagi selama 10 detik sebelum Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar riuh dari dalam televisi, ditambah suara tepuk tangan Risa yang kerasnya kelewat batas.

"Wow… _angelic voice_nya itu bukan main-main!" Jungmo mengerjap takjub. "Tidak heran dia langsung populer dalam waktu singkat, Ming! Padahal dia bukan orang Jepang asli!"

"Hn…" Sungmin hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak tadi!" Risa memegangi dada kirinya. "Dia seperti benar-benar serius menyanyikan lagunya. Walaupun aku sama sekali tidak tahu artinya."

Jungmo tampak berpikir. "Ya, kurasa dia serius." Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengelus dagunya pelan. "Dia mengubah lirik terakhir lagunya. Harusnya '_I wanna let you go_' kan, Ming? Kau pikir dia benar-benar menyanyikan lagu itu untuk seseorang?"

Tak ada respon.

"Ming?!" Jungmo menyenggol lengan Sungmin karena pemuda manis itu kebetulan berdiri dekat dengannya.

"Huh? Apa, hyung?" Sungmin tersentak.

Risa tergelak keras. "Horaaa! Horaaa! Lihat siapa yang tenggelam dalam pesona Snow Prince!"

Sungmin mengerjap. "Aku tidak—"

"Ayolah, mengaku sajaaa~" Risa menyodok-nyodok pinggang Sungmin dengan sikunya. "Aku akan senang sekali kalau kau jadi fansnya juga, jadi aku ada teman jika ingin nonton konser—"

"Hentikan!"

Risa membeku. Dia biasa dibentak Sungmin, tapi bukan yang seperti ini.

"A-ah… aku…" Sungmin mengerjap shock. "Mi-mianhae." Pemuda manis itu bergumam lirih sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Di-dia bilang apa?" Risa menoleh pelan ke arah Jungmo.

"Maaf, dia bilang maaf," jawab Jungmo tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pintu kamar Sungmin yang tertutup.

_Ada apa dengan anak itu?_

oOo

"Aku sampai minta temanku untuk menerjemahkan lagu yang kau nyanyikan." Leeteuk memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Kyuhyun. "Menyanyikan lagu itu untuk seseorang?"

"Hum…" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam tidak jelas saat meneguk minumannya.

"Tapi aku senang kau menyanyikan lagu bahasa Inggris. Jika kau bernyanyi dalam bahasa Jepang dengan ekspresi dan tatapan seperti itu, aku tak yakin sudah berapa banyak gadis yang patah hati di tempat." Leeteuk terkekeh geli. "Tapi bagaimana jika orang itu tak tahu arti lagunya, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Jaman sekarang sudah banyak orang yang paham bahasa Inggris." Kyuhyun menutup botol plastiknya. "Lagipula dia pasti mengerti, hyung. Dia dari Los Angeles."

"Wow!" Leeteuk terbelalak. "Orang Amerika? Berambut pirang? Cantik? Sexy?"

"Hn… begitulah." Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya sekilas. "Rambut pirang, bibir_ M-shaped_, dan sepasang mata rubah."

"Wah, kutebak dia bermata biru. Darimana kau mengenalnya, Kyuhyun-ah?" desak Leeteuk penasaran.

"Dia orang Korea, hyung." Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. "Mana mungkin matanya biru."

Leeteuk melongo. "Kau bilang dia dari Los Angeles."

"Memang benar, tapi dia orang Korea," jelas Kyuhyun lebih jauh. "Meski statusnya sebagai warga negara Korea tidak berlangsung lebih dari satu tahun. Dan sekarang dia malah jadi orang Jepang."

"Apa dia semacam _traveller_, begitu?" Leeteuk memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, hyung. Dia hanya mencari seseorang." Mata Kyuhyun meredup. "Sama seperti aku mencarinya."

Leeteuk terhenyak. "Lalu…" tanyanya hati-hati. "Kenapa kau masih mengejarnya padahal dia sudah bersama orang lain?"

Jemari panjang Kyuhyun meremas botol plastik dalam genggaman, ekspresinya menggelap sejenak sebelum seringai setan terlukis di bibir merahnya. "Aku tidak peduli, hyung. _He's mine, fucking mine._"

Leeteuk menelan ludah. _Well_, entah mana yang lebih mengerikan. Tatapan, ekspresi, atau suara Kyuhyun.

"Ehm… Kyuhyun-ah…" Leeteuk berdeham sedikit. "Besok pagi kau tidak ada jadwal sampai siang. Tapi sorenya kita akan mengunjungi panti asuhan dan menghibur anak-anak disana."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Okay, hyung. Senang mendengarnya."

oOo

"Panti asuhan?" Risa mengerjap.

"Yup!" Jungmo mengangguk penuh semangat. "Aku mengobrol banyak dengan ketua pengelolanya, dan dia meminta kita tampil disana saat tahu aku punya band."

"Itu bagus, hyung." Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Kupikir kita bisa memainkan lagu anak-anak?"

"Sungmin suka anak-anak." Jungmo berkata pada Risa yang sepertinya takjub melihat wajah Sungmin yang berbinar-binar cerah.

Risa terlonjak. "S-sungguh?"

"Ya, walaupun tampang dan sifatnya _childish_ begitu tapi jiwanya cukup dewasa." Jungmo menepuk kepala Sungmin yang langsung dibalas teriakan protes. "Dewasa dalam berbagai hal."

"Kata-katamu ambigu." Risa mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jujur aku tidak begitu suka anak-anak, tapi tidak benci mereka juga. Aku akan mencoba menyanyikan lagu anime, mungkin? Suaraku cocok disitu, kan?"

"Ya, kurasa kau cocok." Sungmin menatap Risa, seperti mencoba menilai. "Asal jangan terlalu banyak melompat-lompat seperti orang hiperaktif, tidak pantas dilihat anak-anak."

"H-hei! Aku penyanyi rock! Jadi wajar!" protes Risa.

"Kurasa Ming benar." Jungmo mengiyakan. "Aku sering melihatmu terlalu hiperaktif di panggung, bahkan kau masih berjingkrak-jingkrak dan melakukan _headbanging_ saat menyanyi lagu slow."

Sungmin mendengus. "Sesuaikan gayamu dengan lagunya. Kau memalukan."

"HYAAAH! KALIAN KEJAMMM! AKU TIDAK MAU IKUT!"

"Kau harus ikut." Jungmo menegaskan. "Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak ikut."

Risa menautkan alis. "Menyesal? Kenapa?"

Jungmo tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Kau harus ikut jika benar-benar ingin tahu."

oOo

"Nagareboshi." Kyuhyun mendongak, membaca nama panti asuhan yang terpasang dalam huruf hiragana besar. "Ng… meteor?"

"_Shooting star_. Nama yang bagus, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap, kaget saat mendapati bukan Leeteuk di belakangnya. Pemuda berkulit salju itu buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. "A-ah, sumimasen… Kyu—"

"Kyuhyun, aku tahu."

Mata obsidian Kyuhyun melebar saat menyadari pemuda di hadapannya berbicara dengan bahasa Korea. "Ng… kau… orang Korea?"

"Yup." Pemuda itu tersenyum kharismatik dan memberikan tangannya. "_I'm_ X-Mas."

"Ng… _merry_…"

"Jangan bilang '_Merry Christmas_'." Pemuda itu menyela cepat. "X-Mas itu nama panggungku."

"Ah! Kau artis?"

"Bukan…" Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "Tapi ingin juga sih, jadi artis."

"NII-CHAN!" Teriakan nyaring seorang gadis terdengar mendekat. "Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan Sung—" Gadis itu terbelalak saat menyadari eksistensi Kyuhyun. "KYAAAAAAA! SNOW PRINCE!"

Diteriaki di depan muka otomatis membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak ke belakang.

"Jangan mengagetkannya seperti itu." Pemuda tadi kembali berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang saat menarik lengan si gadis histeris. "Pelankan suaramu sedikit."

"Tapi… tapi… ouji-sama…"

Kyuhyun buru-buru kabur sebelum gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya lagi.

oOo

"Aku tidak tahu ada fans histeris disini." Kyuhyun memegangi jantungnya yang masih berdebar kaget.

"Gadis tadi?" Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Kau melihatnya?" Kyuhyun menautkan alis. "Kenapa tidak menarikku darisana?"

"Oh, aku ingin melakukannya." Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun menenangkan. "Tapi aku melihat gadis itu sudah ditahan pacarnya. Apa kau dapat masalah?"

"Ng… tidak." Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Pacarnya terlihat ramah padaku, dia menyapaku duluan tadi."

"Lihatlah betapa kau terkenal." Leeteuk terkekeh geli. "Kudengar ketua yayasan mengundang sebuah band indie untuk tampil. Gadis tadi vokalisnya."

"Vokalis?" Kyuhyun tersentak. "Kuharap suaranya tidak semengerikan teriakannya."

Leeteuk tertawa lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak hanya menampilkan satu dua lagu disini."

"Oh?" Kyuhyun mengerjap. "Apa aku harus main piano juga? Tidak masalah sih."

"Bukan, bukan…" Leeteuk menggeleng. "Anak-anak panti memintamu untuk ikut bermain drama dengan mereka."

"E-eh, drama?!" Kyuhyun terkejut. "Drama apa?"

"Sayangnya drama yang sesuai julukanmu." Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lagi. "Shirayuki hime."

oOo

"Aku yang jadi putrinya, dan Kyuhyun ouji-sama yang jadi pangeran tampannya~" Risa bernyanyi-nyanyi sendiri persis orang gila.

"Hentikan khayalanmu." Sungmin mendengus. "Lagipula jika si pangeran salju itu ada disini, aku jamin dia yang akan dapat peran jadi Snow White. Sesuai julukannya, bukan?"

"HYAA! TIDAK MUNGKIN! Pangeran salju dan putri salju tentu saja berbeda!" Risa memprotes keras. "Lagipula apa maksudmu dengan 'jika si pangeran salju itu ada disini'? Dia memang ada di—"

"Risa…" Jungmo menarik napas lelah. "Sebaiknya kau terima saja peranmu sebagai pelayan istana!"

"Hyaaa! Harusnya aku jadi putri!" Risa berteriak-teriak tidak terima, semakin berisik.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur." Jungmo mendengus kesal. "Aku hanya jadi pohon."

"Kau cocok jadi pohon, hyung." Sungmin menyeringai jahil. "Sesuai postur tubuhmu."

"YAH!" Jungmo membentak dengan aksen Korea. "Kau juga pantas jadi penyihir jahat!"

"Hohoho… aku akan meracuni pohon dengan pupuk beracun~" Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ke arah Jungmo dengan suara tawa yang dibuat-buat seram.

Jungmo baru saja ingin membalas Sungmin jika tidak ada yang datang menginterupsi.

"Kalian dari The TRAX?" Senyuman malaikat itu mempesona siapapun yang melihat.

"Y-Ya, itu kami." Jungmo tersenyum canggung.

"Maaf, perkenalkan namaku Leeteuk." Pemuda dengan senyum malaikat itu menyodorkan tangannya ramah. "Ketua yayasan memintaku memanggil kalian untuk latihan drama bersama anak-anak."

"Okay~" Sungmin tampak paling ceria. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Leeteuk-san." Risa menyusul langkah Leeteuk saat mereka semua menyusuri koridor menuju ruang latihan drama. "Kau dapat peran apa?"

Leeteuk tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya aku tidak merasa ingin ikut. Tapi aku dapat peran ibu peri, jadi apa boleh buat."

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sekilas. _Peran itu cocok sekali untuknya._

"Apa kau pikir tidak aneh?" Risa terus melanjutkan pertanyaan. "Kita bermain drama dengan anak-anak? Nanti kita tinggi menjulang sendiri."

Leeteuk tertawa lagi—sepertinya dia suka sekali tertawa. "Mungkin justru itulah serunya."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tampan sekali, Leeteuk-san."

Pada bagian ini Sungmin dan Jungmo nyaris tersedak. Baru menyadari pertanyaan basa-basi Risa sedari tadi menyimpan modus tertentu.

"Kau pengurus yayasan juga?"

"Bukan…" Leeteuk tersenyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipi kecilnya yang manis. "Aku manajer Kyuhyun."

DEG!

Semuanya terus melangkah dengan keributan yang diciptakan suara nyaring Risa, tak ada yang sadar ada seseorang yang tertinggal di belakang.

oOo

"Pangeran! Ada yang terjatuh!"

Suara imut anak kecil usia 8 tahun itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Bocah itu membawa sebutir apel mini di tangannya. "Jatuh dari saku pangeran!"

"Terimakasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap rambut anak tadi sekilas.

"Sepertinya enak." Seorang gadis kecil mendekat. "Pangeran, apa aku boleh minta sedikit?"

Bola mata obsidian Kyuhyun terbelalak bingung. "A-ah ini…" Otak jeniusnya berputar cepat. "Ini beracun."

Anak-anak yang mendengar itu membulatkan mata mereka terkejut. Sontak semuanya berkumpul mengerumuni Kyuhyun dan mulai berebut bicara.

"Apel beracun itu berbahaya!"

"Kenapa pangeran salju menyimpannya?"

"Jangan dimakan!"

"Nanti pangeran salju bisa tertidur selamanya dan tidak ada putri yang membangunkan!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengar opini-opini polos mereka. _Tidak ada yang membangunkan? Oh, well… memang tidak ada._

"Sebaiknya dibuang!"

Kyuhyun lengah saat tangan mungil itu menyambar apelnya. "Eh! Jangan—" Apel itu menggelinding jatuh sampai keluar ruangan saat Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap bahu si bocah.

"Ng… itu memang beracun." Kyuhyun memasang senyum lembut, berusaha memberi pengertian pada semua anak yang sedang mendengarkannya penuh perhatian. "Tapi berharga."

"Eeeeh?" Semua anak mengerjap tak paham.

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum berbalik keluar ruangan. Matanya dengan jeli melihat setiap sisi lantai, dan ketika dia mendongak…

… _his real poisoned apple is standing right there._

oOo

"Milikmu?" Sungmin menyodorkan apel mini itu dengan bahasa Jepang yang tenang.

Pemuda itu masih disana, memandangi Sungmin dengan mata obskuritnya yang segelap malam. "Min…?"

_Itu Kyuhyun._

Dalam versi yang lebih tinggi, rahang tegas lebih manly, dan postur lebih terbentuk dibanding Kyuhyun yang dia kenal 6 tahun yang lalu. Rambut eboni, bibir semerah darah, dan kulit seputih saljunya masih sama. Tapi tak akan ada yang memanggilnya 'putri salju' kali ini… _mungkin._

"Kau dapat peran apa?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun mengerjap saat mendapati pertanyaan masih dalam bahasa Jepang. "Ng… Snow White?"

Sungmin tergelak.

Tawa merdu yang sudah 6 tahun ini tak didengar Kyuhyun, sekarang terdengar bagai melodi yang mengalun indah dalam telinganya. "Ng… yah…" Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ikut tertawa pelan. "Tapi mereka tak menyuruhku pakai gaun, hanya mahkota."

"Kedengaran bagus." Sungmin menghentikan tawanya. "Ganbatte!"

Kyuhyun dapat menghirup aroma vanila yang familiar itu saat Sungmin menepuk bahunya.

"Min…"

Grepp!

Jari-jemari milik Kyuhyun kini memasuki tiap sela jemari Sungmin erat. Menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat agar Kyuhyun bisa melakukan lebih dari sekedar genggaman tangan.

"Kyuhyun…" Suara Sungmin terdengar lirih saat kedua lengan Kyuhyun mulai melingkupinya, hangat.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, menatap dalam-dalam bola mata karamel yang sudah 6 tahun ini tak dia lihat. Tak ada yang berubah. _Still beautiful, stunning, magical_. "Min, _I missed you… so much_."

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "_They're watching_."

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Baru menyadari seisi panti asuhan menatap mereka dengan ekspresi shock. "H-hyaaa!" Kyuhyun mundur dengan wajah merah padam. "S-Sumimasen… sumimasen!"

Tak ada yang merespon sampai seorang gadis kecil menarik ujung kemeja Sungmin. "Apa kau seorang putri?"

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerjap, berusaha mencerna maksud si gadis kecil sebelum seringai terpampang di bibir _pinkish_nya. "Bukan, aku penyihir jahat."

Seringai yang dimaksud untuk menakuti malah membuat bocah-bocah bersorak kagum.

"KYAAA! ONEE-SAAAN! KIREEEIIIII!"

"Upss…" Kyuhyun menahan tawa sementara Sungmin hanya melongo.

Dan gelak tawa mulai pecah di antara para orang dewasa.

_Sungmin ingin tenggelam di sungai Han—walaupun harus naik pesawat dulu kesana _=,=

"Itu 'onii-san' bukan 'onee-san', oke?" Risa tampak berusaha memberi pengertian di tengah tawanya.

"Eeeh… tapi… kakak itu cantik sekaliii~" Anak-anak masih belum bisa menerima alasan Risa hingga tawa semua orang kembali pecah.

Sungmin mencengkeram kain kemeja di bagian punggung Kyuhyun. Bersyukur pemuda itu sudah lebih tinggi dan lebih lebar sekarang, jadi Sungmin bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah padam.

oOo

"Cermin… cermin… siapakah yang paling cantik di bumi ini?"

"SUNGMIN NEE-SAN YANG PALING CANTIK!" Sorakan anak-anak bersahut-sahutan, membuat Sungmin nyaris jatuh dari panggung.

"NII-SAN! BUKAN NEE-SAN!" Sungmin berteriak tapi sepertinya masih kalah dengan keributan yang diciptakan anak-anak.

"Sshh… kita sedang di tengah adegan." Pohon Jungmo berusaha memperingatkan. "Jangan hancurkan dramanya."

"Kau sudah menghancurkan dramanya!" sentak Sungmin keras. "Sejak kapan ada pohon di kamar istana?!"

"Eh… ng…" Jungmo menyeringai salah tingkah. "Anggap aku bonsai. Bonsai penghias kamar."

"Bodoh!"

"MAKAN APELNYAAAA! MAKAN APELNYAAA!"

Teriakan bocah-bocah panti semakin nyaring saat Kyuhyun masuk panggung, mendadak terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi lehernya.

Bruk!

Kyuhyun terjatuh di atas kasur.

"KISUUU! KISUUUU! KISUUU! BANGUNKAN PANGERAN SALJUUU!"

"Cium? Siapa yang mau cium?" Sungmin menoleh ke kanan kiri dengan bingung. "Tidak ada putri, tidak ada pangeran lain, apa ibu peri?"

"Dalam cerita Snow White tidak ada ibu peri," sangkal Leeteuk.

"Tapi kau jadi ibu peri!" Sungmin terbelalak bingung.

"Itu karena keadaan." Leeteuk terbatuk sambil memainkan tongkat bintangnya, tangan kirinya menarik Sungmin ke atas panggung.

"Dan The Evil Queen memutuskan untuk memaafkan Snow Prince dan membangunkannya dari tidur dengan sebuah ciuman!"

Sungmin melotot.

_Dialog dan skenario drama paling jelek yang pernah Sungmin lihat. Leeteuk pasti improvisasi sendiri _=,=

"KISUUUU! KISUUUU! KISUUUU!"

Sungmin menutup wajahnya pasrah. Memangnya apa yang merasuki pikiran anak-anak Jepang sekarang? Kenapa sepertinya mereka terobsesi sekali dengan 'kisu'? =,=

"Ratuku…" Salah seorang anak kecil yang berperan sebagai kurcaci menarik ujung jubah hitam Sungmin, "… tolong bangunkan pangeran kami. Kami sangat menyayangi pangeran. Kami tak sanggup melihat pangeran terus tertidur di dalam peti kaca itu."

_Drama ini sudah hancur._

_Seharusnya penyihir jahat berusaha membunuh Snow White, bukan membangunkan dengan ciuman _=,=

Ah, tapi… air mata yang mengalir di wajah 7 bocah yang berperan sebagai kurcaci cukup meluluhkan hati Sungmin, mungkin.

_Dialog apa? _Sungmin berpikir sejenak saat mendekati Kyuhyun yang terbaring. _Apa aku harus improvisasi juga?_

Sesaat kemudian seringai terkembang di bibir _pinkish_nya. _Huh… pakai dialog apa adanya saja._

"Wah…" Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Putri yang sangat cantik."

Hening sebentar.

"ITU BUKAN PUTRI CANTIK! ITU PANGERANNNN!"

"YANG CANTIK KAKAK PENYIHIRNYAA!"

"RATU JAHAT YANG CANTIK!"

"PANGERAN TAMPANNNN!"

Sungmin ingin meninju Kyuhyun yang terguncang hebat dalam akting tidurnya. "Tsk… jangan tertawa!"

Kyuhyun membuka mata. "Akui saja aku tampan." Seringai setannya sudah tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. "Jauh lebih tampan dari Yesung, Yunho, Siwon, Donghae, Changmin, Hankyung, dan Zhou Mi."

Sungmin menautkan alis. "Sejak kapan kau berhenti memanggil mereka 'hyung'?"

"Dan juga jauh lebih tampan dari X-Mas." Seringai Kyuhyun melebar. "Ah, maksudku Kim Jungmo."

"Berhenti bicara, Kyuhyun. Kita di tengah adegan dra—" Suara Sungmin tercekat saat Kyuhyun bangkit dan mengklaim bibir mungilnya.

"DAN MEREKA HIDUP BAHAGIA SELAMA-LAMANYAAAA!" Pengurus yayasan buru-buru menutup tirai panggung disusul tepuk tangan yang meriah dari semua anak-anak panti asuhan.

oOo

"Ehm…" Jungmo berdehem.

Jadi setelah kekacauan, keramaian, dan kegiatan panti asuhan yang dipenuhi tawa, kini mereka bertiga—Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Jungmo—mengadakan diskusi di ruang tamu flat meski tulang belulang sudah nyaris keropos rasanya.

Kyuhyun tak merasakan apapun sebenarnya, hanya tegang. Di hadapannya ini ada Jungmo, cinta pertama Sungmin yang dulu katanya sudah meninggal. Tapi nyatanya masih hidup dan membuat Sungmin meninggalkannya selama 6 tahun ini.

"Jadi…" Kyuhyun dan Jungmo bersuara bersamaan.

Jungmo berdehem lagi. "Aku lebih tua, jadi aku duluan."

Kyuhyun melongo. Biasanya dimana-mana orang akan berkata 'kau duluan saja'. "O-oke."

"Siapa kau?" Jungmo menatap tajam.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih menatapnya dengan mata kelinci bulatnya itu. _Darn… _sudah 6 tahun Kyuhyun tak bertemu dengannya, apa dia tak bisa memeluknya lebih lama lagi? Dasar Jungmo sialan seenaknya memisahkan mereka berdua.

"_I'm Sungmin's first_."

"Huh?!" Jungmo menatap bingung. Bahasa Inggris Kyuhyun mudah didengar, tapi sepertinya tidak mudah dipahami. "_First… what?_"

"_First… experience_." Kyuhyun sudah berusaha mencari kalimat paling halus, tapi Jungmo tetap terbelalak shock.

"Asal kau tahu, sejak kecil aku berteman dengan Sungmin di L.A." Kalimat Jungmo membuat Kyuhyun mendengus seolah dia berkata 'Ya, ya. Aku tahu!'. "Dan aku tahu pengalaman pertama Sungmin. Di awal usia 14 tahun, dengan siswi Senior High usia 16. Canadian. Kalau tidak salah namanya—"

"KAU TAHU DARIMANA, HYUNG?!" Sungmin melotot horror.

"Heechul." Jawaban singkat Jungmo cukup jelas. Lagipula Sungmin tidak ingin tahu kapan tepatnya Heechul membocorkan semuanya pada Jungmo.

"_Well, I was like…_" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas, "… rrr… _his first guy_?"

"_And last_," tambah Sungmin cepat. "Usia kami sudah 15 tahun saat itu kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Kau ingin tanya apalagi, hyung?"

"15 tahun itu bukan 'sudah', tapi 'masih'." Jungmo berdehem.

"Sok dewasa sekali kau, hyung." Sungmin menatap kesal. "Apa kita bertiga berkumpul disini untuk membahas pengalaman tidurku?"

Kalimat frontal itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun dan Jungmo merah total.

"Ng… jadi…" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya ragu. "Bagaimana kau bangkit dari… kematian?"

Jungmo melongo. Sungmin nyaris tersedak.

"Ng… sebenarnya sederhana." Jungmo berdehem sekilas, lagi. "Aku kecelakaan. Ibuku memeriksa kamarku untuk memindah barang-barang dan pakaianku ke rumah sakit, dan… mereka menemukan hal-hal yang menunjukkan bahwa aku menyukai Sungmin."

"Hal-hal seperti apa?" Kyuhyun menginterupsi.

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alis, bahkan dia sendiri sama sekali tidak tertarik pada hal-hal seperti apa yang dimaksud Jungmo.

"Ng… diary." Jungmo mengaku. "Dan… koleksi foto Sungmin, juga—"

"KOLEKSI FOTO?!" Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, shock. "FOTO SEPERTI APA?!"

"SUDAH KUBUANG, MING! SUDAH KUBUANG!" bantah Jungmo panik. "SUMPAH!"

"Akan kuperiksa sendiri!" Sungmin bangkit menuju kamar Jungmo.

Jungmo nyaris menghalangi jika tangannya tak dicekal Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih disini, Kim Jungmo." Kyuhyun menatap tajam. "Sungmin meninggalkanku selama 6 tahun gara-gara kau, dan aku butuh penjelasan rinci!"

Jungmo mendengus. "Aku dan Sungmin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Hanya teman. Cukup?"

Ekspresi Kyuhyun tampak sedikit lunak, namun cekalannya di lengan Jungmo belum melonggar. "Apa maksudnya 'tinggal bersama selama 6 tahun hanya sebagai teman'?"

Jungmo menghela napas. "Begini…" Pemuda itu kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Orangtuaku tak merestui hubunganku dengan Sungmin—bukan berarti aku benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengannya, jangan melototiku seperti itu—jadi mereka mengajakku pindah ke London setelah aku sembuh dari kecelakaan dan memalsukan kematianku agar Sungmin tak mencariku lagi. Aku dikurung di rumah sampai setengah tahun, banyak gadis-gadis asing masuk ke kamarku setelah itu karena orangtuaku sudah frustasi dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menjadi straight."

Kyuhyun terbelalak, shock.

"Dan suatu hari… aku tidak ingat kapan aku boleh keluar rumah—aku masih tidak boleh pergi jauh-jauh, tapi entah itu kebetulan atau apa, aku bertemu Heechul dan Jaejoong di supermarket dekat rumah. Dan karena itu Heechul, Jaejoong, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Henry akhirnya tahu bahwa aku masih hidup. 6 orang itu teman-teman terdekat Sungmin kalau kau tidak tahu—"

"Aku tahu," potong Kyuhyun. "Aku bahkan mengenal mereka."

"Oh…" Jungmo tersendat sedikit. "Aku melakukan kontak dengan mereka diam-diam, tapi mereka tak mengizinkanku mengontak Sungmin. Mereka bilang Sungmin mendapat trauma besar setelah aku 'meninggal', dan secara otomatis aku juga tidak mau mengganggu Sungmin."

_Memang seharusnya begitu,_ pikir Kyuhyun tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Tapi Sungmin mencariku. Dia datang ke rumah." Jungmo meremas kedua tangannya. "Aku ingin menyalahkan Heechul dan yang lain, tapi kurasa ini salahku karena tidak memberitahu mereka soal orangtuaku yang memalsukan kematianku demi menghalangiku bersama Sungmin."

Jungmo terdiam sejenak. "Waktu itu… agak kacau."

Bahu Kyuhyun menegang, menunggu kelanjutan cerita Jungmo.

"Kau tahu Sungmin keras kepala, kan? Dia berdebat dengan orangtuaku—aku tidak ingat secara rinci, tapi intinya dia ingin orangtuaku menerimaku apa adanya. Sayangnya orangtuaku tak mau dengar dan mengusirku dari rumah."

"Dan kalian terdampar di Tokyo?"

"Begitulah." Jungmo tersenyum tipis. "Sungmin bilang dia bosan dengan Amerika dan Eropa, jadi dia mengajakku ke Jepang."

"Dia…" Kyuhyun meremas poni depannya frustasi.

"Sungmin membuang kartu ATM dan kartu kredit dari orangtuanya. Dia bilang dia ingin hidup mandiri dan tidak ingin menerima uang dari orangtuanya lagi." Jungmo menghela napas. "Melihatnya yang seperti itu aku jadi merasa bertanggung jawab. Aku lebih tua dan aku harus lebih banyak cari uang untuk menghidupi kami. Tapi dia lebih cepat mendapat koneksi, dan band kami juga terbentuk karena dia banyak kenalan."

"Lalu… gadis yang juga tinggal disini itu?"

"Ah, Risa-chan?" Jungmo mengerjap. "Dia datang kemudian. Tadinya aku khawatir Sungmin tidak bisa dibiarkan tinggal seatap dengan seorang gadis. Tapi sampai saat ini aku melihat mereka baik-baik saja. Hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari teman."

Kyuhyun terdiam, tampak masih berpikir keras meski cerita Jungmo sudah selesai.

"Sudah, kan?" tanya Jungmo. "Tak ada lagi yang perlu kuceritakan, semua sudah jelas."

Grepp!

"Apalagi?" Jungmo menautkan alis saat Kyuhyun kembali mencekal lengannya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya keluarga Sungmin saat anak itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari L.A dan memutus kontak dengan semua orang." Kyuhyun mendesis dingin. "_Kau tidak tahu betapa frustasinya aku_."

"Ini gara-gara aku." Jungmo mengakui. "Aku sudah berkali-kali membujuk Sungmin agar dia pulang ke keluarganya. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, kan? Dia keras kepala."

"Sangat keras kepala." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku bisa melihat betapa dia merasa bertanggung jawab karena kau diusir dari rumah."

"Aku sudah meyakinkan Sungmin berkali-kali bahwa itu bukan salahnya."

"Tapi Sungmin tak mau dengar, aku tahu." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Hyung…"

"Huh?" Mata Jungmo melebar, terkejut mendengar _honorific_ yang tiba-tiba dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku berhasil membujuknya," Kyuhyun menatap mata Jungmo serius, "kau tidak akan menghalangiku untuk membawanya pergi, kan?"

Wajah Jungmo berubah kaku.

Kyuhyun menatap waspada, merasakan akan ada persaingan besar.

"Ya, kau bisa membawanya."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Jika dia tidak keberatan, tentu." Jungmo tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan menghalangimu."

oOo

"Kamarmu bagus, Min."

Pemuda mungil itu tersentak. Mata rubahnya menatap terkejut pada Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah bersandar di tepi pintu kamarnya. "Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk." Sungmin menautkan alisnya sedikit kesal. "Kau mengejutkanku."

"Seharusnya kau sudah terkejut sedari tadi sejak aku membuka pintu dengan suara keras, tapi sepertinya kau baru menyadari keberadaanku." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, mengamati sisi wajah Sungmin yang tertimpa temaram cahaya matahari dari jendela besar yang masih terbuka. "Melamunkan sesuatu?"

Sungmin tak menjawab, matanya kembali terlempar keluar jendela.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus masuk, menerbangkan helaian rambut pirang platinum Sungmin yang terlihat sangat _nostalgic_ bagi Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana hembusan angin ini terasa sama dengan yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat dia beristirahat di bawah pohon apel, 6 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu sebutir apel merah berukuran mini terjatuh pelan di kepalanya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun mendongak, matanya menemukan sosok Sungmin tersenyum padanya seperti malaikat.

"Min…" Jemari Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam saku jaket, menggenggam apel mini yang masih berbentuk sama karena diawetkan dengan bahan kimia. "Kau ingat bagaimana kau memanggil namaku saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat rona merah mulai menjalar hangat di pipi putih pucatnya. "Aku benar-benar merindukan saat kau memanggilku seperti itu, Min."

"Hanya itu?"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum lembut dengan binar mata rubahnya yang terlihat jernih dan menyilaukan.

"Kau tahu bukan hanya itu." Langkah Kyuhyun mendekat pelan. Kedua telapak tangannya mendarat di tepi jendela, mengurung tubuh mungil Sungmin secara otomatis. "Kau tidak bertambah tinggi, Min?"

Sungmin tak sempat merasa tersinggung saat cahaya matahari terpantul pada mata obsidian Kyuhyun, membuat masing-masing _orb_nya terlihat seperti _black pearl_ yang berpendar misterius. "Mungkin karena menanggung banyak beban di pundakku, pertumbuhanku jadi terhambat."

"Cara bicaramu seperti orangtua saja." Jemari Kyuhyun merapikan rambut Sungmin yang dipermainkan angin. "Beban apa? Apa Kim Jungmo yang dimaksud?"

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Hei, aku hanya bercanda…" Senyum manisnya terkembang lagi. "Dulu kau tak pernah memanggil laki-laki yang lebih tua tanpa 'hyung'. Pergi kemana Kyuhyunnie yang baik dan sopan, eh?"

Kyuhyun terdiam saat jemari Sungmin balas menata rambut legamnya yang juga dihembus angin. "Pergi kemana?" Mata Kyuhyun terpejam, menikmati sentuhan lembut Sungmin di kepalanya. "Mungkin kau yang membawanya pergi selama 6 tahun ini, Min."

"Tapi kau tetap menjalani hidupmu dengan baik, bukan?" Jemari Sungmin turun membelai pipi Kyuhyun. "Manajermu bilang kau lulus dari fakultas kedokteran dalam waktu 4 tahun dengan nilai cumlaude."

"Mungkin hidupku terlihat baik di mata orang lain." Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya. "Bagaimanapun mereka tak bisa melihat isi hatiku, diriku yang sebenarnya."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Telunjuknya mengusap bibir merah Kyuhyun perlahan. "Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Kyuhyun menarik telapak tangan kanannya dari bingkai jendela dan mengangkat dagu Sungmin. "Yang di depanku ini siapa—" Mata gelapnya menatap dalam, "—jika bukan kekasihku?"

"Mungkin… kekasih Jungmo hyung?" Sifat _childish_ Sungmin muncul lagi, persis seperti 6 tahun lalu.

"Jangan bodoh." Kyuhyun menyangkal tajam. "Kalian hanya teman."

Sungmin merengut. "Sekarang kau berani menyebutku bodoh?"

"Kau memang bodoh." Telunjuk dan ibu jari Kyuhyun menekan pipi chubby Sungmin dari dua arah hingga bibir _pouty_ itu semakin mengerucut. "Meninggalkanku bertahun-tahun demi cinta pertama yang hanya menganggapmu teman."

Sungmin tak sempat menyangkal saat bibir _pinkish_nya diklaim kuat dalam satu ciuman sarat emosi. Mata rubahnya terpejam pelan. Jemarinya menyentuh tengkuk Kyuhyun, membelainya pelan seolah menenangkan bocah itu agar lebih rileks—sosok Kyuhyun yang kini jauh lebih dewasa tidak akan menghalangi Sungmin untuk terus menyebutnya 'bocah'.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, meminta Sungmin agar memberinya akses lebih jauh saat tenggorokannya terasa semakin kering dan terbakar. Jiwanya memaksa, menuntut, mencari bahkan setiap inchi yang dimiliki seorang Sungmin. Dan ciuman yang tadinya satu pihak itu entah bagaimana berangsur intens dan lembut secara perlahan.

_It feels so right._

_So alive._

Matahari semakin terbenam di ufuk barat, sinar redupnya masih sempat menyiram dua sosok yang saling menggenggam dengan tarikan napas tertahan. Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin yang memerah sempurna—_like a poisoned apple in the story of Snow White_. Cantik, menarik, dan begitu menggoda meski berbahaya. Sepasang mata karamel yang biasanya berkilau jernih itu kini menggelap.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Jemari Kyuhyun menari lembut pada permukaaan wajah Sungmin. "_It's too inviting and_—"

"_And?_" Sungmin menyeringai tipis.

—_and so damn sexy. _Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi saat menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya ke ranjang dengan tergesa.

BRAK!

Pintu yang terbanting terbuka membekukan jemari Kyuhyun yang sudah mencengkeram kain kemeja di bagian dada Sungmin.

"Makan malam—" Jungmo bersandar di tepi pintu dengan senyum santai, "—sudah siap."

"Aku akan segera kesana, hyung." Sungmin tersenyum, sama sekali tak merasa canggung meski Kyuhyun masih berada di atas tubuhnya. "Kau duluan saja."

"Oke, Ming." Jungmo mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Aku menunggu di luar tembok kamar ini sampai kau beranjak darisana."

Kyuhyun menggeram keras, _too frustrated_. Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda berkulit salju itu menenangkan.

"_Not my first love._"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun mengerjap saat bisikan itu menyapu telinganya.

"Jungmo hyung, _he's not_." Sungmin melanjutkan masih dengan suara yang tak dapat didengar siapapun kecuali Kyuhyun. "_I thought he was my first love, but he wasn't_. _I never fall for him in the first place._"

Kyuhyun terpana sejenak sebelum matanya menatap curiga. "Kau mengalami trauma besar setelah dia 'meninggal', Min. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan kau sama sekali tak punya perasaan apapun padanya?"

"Kau jeli sekali, Kyuhyunnie." Sungmin tertawa pelan. "Soal perasaan padanya, tentu saja aku punya. Tapi mungkin itu hanya simpati atau rasa sayang pada teman. Setelah tinggal bersamanya selama 6 tahun ini aku baru menyadari itu bukan perasaan cinta. Dan soal trauma yang kau bilang itu, kurasa itu karena Jungmo hyung menyatakan cinta dan mengatakan akan terus menungguku tepat di hari sebelum dia 'meninggal'. Oleh sebab itu pernyataan cinta Jungmo hyung terus terbayang dan aku jadi salah mengartikan perasaanku sendiri."

Kyuhyun merona. Mendadak dia merasa ringan, sangat ringan. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, namun dia tetap berusaha membuat ekspresinya terlihat kesal. "Kau benar-benar baru menyadarinya atau—" desisnya sebal, "—kau sudah tahu dari dulu tapi kau hanya mengerjaiku, Min?"

Sungmin tertawa renyah sebelum melompat riang dan mengecup sebelah pipi Kyuhyun. "_I love you_, Kyubaby!"

DEG!

_A-apa? Kyubaby? KYUBABY? _O.O

"Risa membuatkanmu makan malam juga, tapi—" Jungmo mendengus melihat Kyuhyun yang terdiam shock dengan wajah merah padam, "—terserah kalau kau tidak mau makan."

Brak!

Pintu ditutup.

Membiarkan Kyuhyun mematung lama sebelum jemarinya terangkat menyentuh pipi yang beruntung mendapat kecupan manis dari Sungmin tadi.

_Well…_

_The term of 'happily ever after' also exists in his life story, after all._

oOo

**- Fin -**

* * *

**Special thanks to :**

takarahoshi, Dien Din, keleDAYsemok, hatake andrion junior, beMINe, Tyaz Dyah Guyu Selamanya, Zahra Amelia, MinnieMin, Peini, minnie ming, aryaahee, Maykyuminnie, Andin KyuMin, ndoek, anonymous kyumin, kyumin4ever.

* * *

**Kosa kata seadanya :**

Onii-san : kakak laki-laki

Onee-san : kakak perempuan

Kirei : cantik

Obaa-san : wanita tua, nenek (mungkin semacam 'ahjumma' dalam bahasa Korea)

Obake : hantu? (dulu temen sekolah sering pake kata 'obake' buat nyebut kuntilanak O.O)

Sumimasen : maaf

Hime : putri

Ouji : pangeran

Shirayuki : salju putih

Nagareboshi : meteor

_Mohon bantuannya untuk mengoreksi kalau ada yang salah-salah *bow*_

* * *

**A/N : **Sebuah sequel dari ff lumutan (karena serius saking lumutannya mending nggak usah dibaca) yang tamat dengan ending menggantung di wordpress. Maaf bila mengecewakan *deep bow*

_Oribe Risa : stage namenya LiSA, penyanyi Jepang, yang nyanyi Crossing Field (OPnya Sword Art Online)_

_Lagu yang ceritanya dinyanyiin Kyuhyun di TV : Backstreet Boys - Incomplete_

Bila ada yang membaca 'Falling Without You', saya minta maaf juga belum mengupdate fanfic itu. Writer's block menyerang. Setiap kali menghadap laptop nggak tahu apa yang harus saya tulis. Jadi saya beralih ke hutang-hutang fanfic lama saya yang sudah lama terbengkalai di wordpress. Tapi ternyata 'lunasan hutang' saya tetap nggak sesuai harapan, mungkin saya harus cari inspirasi ke gunung Merbabu dulu *ngarang*

Setelah semuanya, mind to review? :)

* * *

**Pojok promosi :**

Kunjungi crimsonwine*dot*wordpress*dot*com bila berkenan.

Sankyuu.


End file.
